Round 2 Sequel to I Want You
by melinder
Summary: It's Round 2, and time for Misha to be on the receiving end. Jensen/Misha fic! Cockles! Read & review!


**Title:** Round 2 (Sequel to "I Want You")

**Rating:** M  
**Pairing/Characters:** Misha/Jensen  
**Spoilers/Warnings:** Sort of a PWP  
**Word Count:**  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own Misha Collins or Jensen Ackles... le sigh

****I hope you guys could take time to review this! It will be much appreciated ** **

The lobby was brightly lit when they stepped out of the elevator, with a much-satisfied look on their faces.To their surprise, there wasn't anyone there and Misha took it as a sign and hastily grabbed onto Jensen's hand, weaving their fingers together. A smile appeared on both their faces and Jensen casually pulled him into a long hug. That's when Jensen's wife, Danneel, appeared and stopped to look at them with surprise.

*cough* Both men suddenly turned around and panic overcame their eyes like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Sorry to interrupt your boys bromance, but hun I thought you were done awhile ago?" _Fucking hell. Why did she have to show up? _An accusatory look came on her face and Jensen didn't know what to tell her.

"We ended up staying back for a bit to talk to some fans." Misha said, answering for Jensen with confidence. _Don't worry Jen baby, I got you covered. _

"Oh that's fine...was just wondering. Umm anyways so are you coming back to the room babe?" Jensen was still in shock but reminded himself not to panic and keep his calm. He cooly walked over to his wife and said,

"Of course. Let's go. Uhh I'll see you at dinner Misha."

Misha's POV~

Disappointment was written all over Misha's face but quickly turned it into a smile and waved them off. While walking away, Jensen turned his head around and mouthed "sorry" with a wink. That brought a flicker of happiness and radiated all around Misha. He slowly walked to his room, while looking at the dark blue velvety carpet, lost in the thoughts of Jensen and what they had done in the elevator. He touched his bruised lip and winced at the minor sting and rolled his tongue over it and lust filled his eyes again. _Soon. _

Misha walked over to room 5178 and entered his card. With the green light blinking for him to enter, he opened the door and a gust of cold air enveloped his face. Goose bumps sprouted up from his flesh, and he closed the door behind him, forgetting he had left the A.C on. Walking over to the temperature dial he put it to a toasty 75 degrees and proceeded to take his blazer and shirt off. He threw the remaining clothes on the floor and unzipped and continued to unbuckle his pants and stepped out of it, still keeping his boxers on. He sighed in relief and jumped on his bed. With thoughts of Jensen replaying in his mind he got painfully stiff and brought his hands to chest to caress himself. He tweaked and plucked his sensitive nipples and his hands strayed down his navel to his growing bulge. _Fucking Jensen._ He firmly grasped the throbbing organ and stroked it through his thin undergarment. The memory of Jensen's touch and taste clouded his mind with images in which he took his right hand and slipped it in to get a solid grip of his member. The air around him was becoming thick and obscured at each stroke he took. He arched his back and a moan came out. With his brows furrowed a bead of sweat began to build up and trickled down his face to his throat. As he was coming closer to his destination, Misha closed his eyes and bit his lip hard to find coppery liquid filling his mouth. More aroused then ever, he cried out, "Jensen!" as he splurged all over his abdomen. Breathing heavily, he opened his eyes and exhaled, trying to breath normally. He glanced at the clock on the wall and groaned.

"Two more fucking hours till I see him", he mumbled.

Misha got out of bed and paced back and forth, but eventually decided to take a cold shower before the dinner with his pals.

Jensen's POV~

As he turned away from Misha, he immediately felt sad. Walking back with his wife was a drag and he knew she would be bringing up Misha and his embrace in the lobby. He strode to his room 5177, right opposite of Misha's and sighed. Danneel stepped forward and put the card into the slot until it turned green and let them in. Jensen walked over to his bed and slumped down on it and let out a breath of air. Danneel, aware of his sudden change of manner, approached him and laid a hand on his cheek. Jensen flinched at the contact and suddenly realized what he had done. He gazed up to meet his wife's confusing eyes and apologized.

"I'm sorry...just a bit tired from the convention."

He warily smiled at her and turned away from her and closed his eyes. Left in utter confusion, Danneel sighed and questioned what was really wrong with him and the sudden connection both Misha and he had. She had never seen them embrace each other before or even talk outside of work or conventions. Plus, the fact that she found Misha's clothes to be in disarray, but she didn't even bother asking. She breathed out heavily and switched on the TV, watching it without much thought.

Jensen thought about the occasion that had taken place in the elevator and briefly smiled until he realized he might not get a round 2 if he had his wife sticking around. He knew he was straight and he knew deep down he loved his wife, but whenever he looked at Misha, and only Misha, those goddamn sapphire-colored eyes always beckoned him to near insanity. He knew Misha had known that he admired him, but he just got to know how _**much**_he really did until today. How much he wanted him. How much he _**needed**_him. The feeling was definitely mutual. He looked down at his watch and a set of nerves wound itself in his tummy. _Two more hours._ _I need to get Misha alone. Some way, some how. _

~

Two agonizing hours later, Misha and Jensen were ready to go. They both text messaged each other just to made sure.

_U rdy Mish? -J_

I'm always ready when you are. ;) -M

They opened their doors at the same time and both nearly drooled at what each saw. Misha wore a fitted, black-collared shirt with a gray vest, along with a body hugging dark denim jean. Jensen hungrily relished the sight and his eyes drifted over to Misha's crotch, but hurriedly brought his eyes back up to meet his beautiful eyes. Jensen was dressed in a black v-neck and a black leather jacket with a roughed up light blue jeans. Both men looked at each other adoringly until they heard coughing in the background. _What a cockblock, _Misha thought.

"So we ready to go?" Danneel said from the doorway.

"Of course. Jared said he'll meet us downstairs", said Misha nonchalantly.

Misha closed his door and started making his way to the elevator with a smile plastered on his face. He recalled the events that had taken place in the lift and turned to look around at the man walking behind him. Jensen looked up to meet his eyes and smirked, obviously thinking the same thing. They took the conveyor down with silence and managed to reach Jared on time, who looked really happy.

"Hey guys! And girl", Jared said with much enthusiasm until it was lowered when it reached to Danneel.

He obviously thought it was bad idea to bring Jensen's wife along, since it was guy's night out. He just felt bad and mentioned it, not really thinking she'd end up going. Which she ended up agreeing to. It's not like he didn't like her, but it was throwing off their game. Jared sighed and made his way through the exit and ushered for their car. The attendant drove their car in front of the entrance and they all got in. Misha was in the passenger seat, of course.

They finally reached their destination, Café La Boheme, located in West Hollywood. Finally parked and ready to head inside, Misha casually draped his arm over Jared's shoulder while sharing a joke. Jensen witnessing the embrace somehow overcame with an unexpected feeling. _What was it? Jealousy?_ He shot his eyes away from the pair and remembered that his wife was by his side. She laced her fingers with his and smiled with much esteem. He returned her smile, though, it lacked in zeal.

Jared walked up to the hostess and mentioned his name before she smiled and was escorting them to their seats. They all looked in awe at their surroundings. Dazzling crystal chandeliers were towering over the expansive intimate dining space. They were being placed in the warmth of a semi-private booth, walls covered in intricate designs. The ruby-red décor accentuated the glow coming from two fireplaces making their surroundings seductive. Misha went in first and then followed Jared. Jensen hurriedly took his seat opposite Misha, trying not to seem too sneaky, Misha noticed anyway. They each received the Ginger Martini, which La Boheme was known for, which accompanied their appetizer. Rest of their dinner had gone blissfully and nothing seemed amiss, until Misha started playing footsies with Jensen. He carefully took off his shoe, while still in conversing with Jared and let his right foot drift towards Jensen's legs. Jensen stiffened under the sudden touch and warily looked at his wife, who was still busy eating, and looked back at Misha. He continued his brushing and slyly moved closer his foot closer to Jensen's crotch. Jensen looked gawked at Misha's foot and he abruptly excused himself to go to the restroom. After Jensen had left, Jared and Danneel ordered dessert, while Misha got a text.

_Meet me in the rstroom rite nw! -J_

Misha also excused himself, saying he was getting an important call. He acted as if he was talking on the phone, he was an actor after all, and made his way to the back room where the restroom was. As soon as he entered the dimly lit area, a hand forcefully grabbed him and clasped their hand over his mouth. The figure dragged him into the opaque supply closet and closed it after them. The form, still having their hand over Misha's mouth, whispered,

"You're such a tease Mish."

Misha loosened himself to the comment and grinned beneath Jensen's hand. The room was dark except for the light that was coming in from underneath the door. Jensen spun him around and removed his hand from Misha's mouth and charged at him with vigor. He wove his hands around the tufts of soft hair and kissed Misha passionately. Misha in turn, slid his hand down to Jensen's crotch, caressing it, already finding him semi-hard. Jensen circled his hands downward to Misha's backside and lifted him off the floor, with Misha wrapping his legs around Jensen's waist. He supported Misha's weight against the wall, while aggressively grinding himself into Misha's core. They were both breathing heavily by now and the air was thick with sexual tension. Misha's hand was finding it difficult to unzip Jensen's jeans, but Jensen stopped him.

"It's your turn", he said in a low growl.

Misha was ready to explode right then and there, but he had to restrain himself from doing so, indulging in the moment. Jensen let Misha down from his grip and unzipped his pants, traveling down and being face to face with his crotch. Jensen slipped his hand in and clasped his hand around the rigid flesh. Misha groaned at the touch and finally exhaled, waiting for this to happen the entire night. Jensen brought the thick and taut being into his awaiting and watering mouth and closed his lips around it. He worked his way up from the engorged base to tip, before repeating the action. Misha reached his hands out and grabbed a hold of Jensen's head, before plunging into the crevice. Pleasure was shooting out from everywhere and Misha was about to release himself until Jensen stopped and got back up.

2

"Not yet", he said while spinning Misha around and pressed him against the wall, his cheek crushed into the wall. Jensen fully undid his pants as well as Misha's and nudged his knees apart, while nuzzling himself in between Misha. Jensen carefully took out a condom from his leather jacket and slipped it on. Before entering, he snuggled into the crook of Misha's neck and whispered sweet nothings and fingered the entrance. Misha arched his back, his head on Jensen's shoulder and moaned in anticipation. Jensen explored the tight opening and delved his index finger, following his middle finger. Misha squirmed around until he was comfortable and moaned out loud. He clasped his hand over his mouth from making too much noise. Jensen finally probed into Misha's portal and passed the threshold, exactly hitting the _spot. _That sweet, sweet _spot. _Misha pushed his backside against Jensen and ground into him, trying to suppress his cries. The only sounds they heard were Misha's muffled moans, skin hitting skin, and Jensen's grunts. About 5 minutes into it, Jensen reached around to Misha's organ and began stroking it. Slowly at first, but with more enthusiasm as they were nearing their goal. Jensen felt Misha's walls closing in around him and they both knew they were near. Misha dipped his right hand in between his crotch and fondled Jensen's balls, before bringing both of his hands and digging his blunt nails into Jensen's posterior. With one hard, long, stroke they both relinquished themselves. Misha into Jensen's hand, and Jensen deep within Misha. Beads of sweat threatened to weep down their brows, but both wiped it away with the back of their hand. Misha turned around to face Jensen and smashed their lips together, a kiss filled with passion, lust, and greed.

They got dressed and sneakily went over to the restroom to clean and look at themselves before they returned back to their table. Before they left the bathroom, they pecked each other on the mouth and smiled genuinely. Jensen and Misha made their way back to the table while making small talk, before Danneel asked,

"Where were you?" looking at Jensen.

"Sorry I met an old pal and I got held up", Jensen replied coolly.

"Yeah, I know him too so we all chatted for a bit", Misha added.

"Anyways, do you guys want dessert?" Jared asked, ignoring Danneel's questioning eyes.

"Nah, we're good", they both answered and laughed at how in sync they were. __

"Alright then we should be heading out, I already took care of the bill, you guys can treat me next time", Jared said, with a wide grin on his face.

"You betcha, moose!" They all laughed at Misha's response and strolled out of the restaurant towards the car, heading back to the hotel.

Jensen's cell phone vibrated in his pocket and took it out to read a new text message.

_You know why I didn't wanna have dessert? -M_

Y? -J

B/c you were quite the treat ;) -M

I do have a sweet tooth mish ;)- J

They exchanged grins before settling themselves in the car and driving back to their hotel, thinking about the next time they'll partake in vigorous activity.


End file.
